


things you said under the stars and in the grass

by aphwhales



Series: things we said [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Stargazing, cheesy pick up lines, my boys bein cute dumb idiots as i try to get back into this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: Every time Jake points out the constellation named after you and says,There you are, my sun, my moon, and all my stars.





	things you said under the stars and in the grass

You can’t focus on the constellations. 

Counting out the stars in Sagittarius and Aries and Cassiopeia and all the odd troll constellations the Baroness had brough had always been your way of calming down. The stars here are different, though. The normal ones had gotten carried through to Earth C, all the zodiacs and Greek named ones, but there are new ones. Different ones that you can’t adjust to. 

Probably, you muse, because they’re named after you and your friends and your ecto-kids. It’s kind of embarrassing, every time Jake points out the constellation named after you and says, _There you are, my sun, my moon, and all my stars_. 

Right now, you probably can’t focus for a different reason, though. 

Your head is laying on Jake’s shoulder, his jacket spread beneath the two of you, spokes of grass poking through it. You’re lazily tap-tap-tapping your fingers to an unknown rhythm, just below his pecs. And he’s in awe of the stars, and you know he could name half of them, but he’s still shocked. He didn’t go out at night a lot after his grandmother died, from what you know - he doesn’t talk about it much. But before that, Jade’s Alpha self had taught Jake all the constellations in the south Pacific sky. 

“Hey, Dirk,” Jake says, voice a low rumble under your head. You reply only by looking up at him, continue your rhythmic tapping over his ribs. He grins at you, goofy teeth he never grew into that still make your heart weak, and says, “Can you - oh, this is so cheesy…” 

“What, dude? I’m gonna laugh at you no matter what,” You laugh, rolling so more of your body is on top of him. “Gimme your dumb movie pick up lines.” 

Jake laughs again, loud and unabashed, and pulls you close before whispering in your ear with a slight giggle. “Could you count the stars in the sky, love?” 

“Oh god,” You snort, flopping into the grass beside him. 

“Don’t laugh!”

“I told you I’d laugh, and here I am, laughing,” You tell him. “But go ahead, what’s the rest?” 

“It’s stupid,” Jake grumbles, twisting his head away. “You’ll laugh again.”  
You land back on top of him and hold his face in your hands - they look like they’re glowing, pale contrasting his dark skin. 

“Tell me.”  
“You have to answer the question.”  
“There’re too many to count,” With a roll of your eyes, you add, “Probably billions upon billions, past the ones we can actually see, you know.” 

“Yes, well.” Jake chuckles, pulls you closer. “That’s how much I love you.” 

You mumble into his cheek, “Oh, you were right.” You kiss him gently before adding, “It was super cheesy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](flotsems.tumblr.com)


End file.
